1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket, and more particularly to a CPU socket that has multiple contacting tabs and multiple contacting tab holders holding and improving the quality of signal transmission between the socket and a CPU installed in the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Center processing unit (CPU) sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs for execution of programs.
The new Pentium 4 (P4) CPU and LGA775 socket for holding the P4 CPU designed by Intel Corp.® are available and prevail this year. The P4 CPU has a bottom and multiple contacts mounted on the bottom. The LGA775 socket has a cavity to hold the P4 CPU and multiple contacting tabs in the cavity corresponding to and making contact with the contacts on the P4 CPU. The cavity has a bottom. The contacting tabs are resilient, extend upward from the bottom and are bent downward when the P4 CPU is installed into the socket and presses against the contacts. When the P4 CPU is removed, the contacting tabs reset with a resilient force.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional CPU socket (2) includes a body (20), a cavity (27) for receiving a CPU, multiple retaining blocks (25) and multiple resilient contacting tabs (120) for contacting contacts of the CPU. The contacts (120) are mounted respectively to the retaining blocks (25) at intervals (25). Each contact (120) has a contacting end. When the CPU operates with the contacts contacting the contacting ends of the contacting tabs (120) in the socket, high frequency signals transmitted from the CPU to the contacting tabs (120) make the contacting ends resonate and vibrate. The vibration of the contacting ends causes the contact between the CPU and the socket unstable and lowers diminish the quality of signal transmission.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a CPU socket with a cushion to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.